onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-34960983-20161124164207/@comment-194.153.110.6-20161208174543
Furtado D. Jezz a écrit : un contributeur de Fandom 171.16.210.9"De plus c'est un CORSAIRE pas un pirate." Et un Corsaire qu'es ce que c'est ? Donc Kuma est un Pirate ? On les appelle les 7 capitaines Corsaires, Mihawk n'est ni capitaine d'équipage, ni pirate. Les 7 Corsaires sont 7 individus alliés à la Marine c'est tout. "Ouah le comparer à Momonga... tu es trop bon!!! XD" Et encore ! Si Momonga est aussi redoutable que je le pense, je donne Fujitora plus faible en escrime. "Hmm Zoro sait utiliser le Haki avec son corps? ... Parce que Rayleigh sait le faire lui... et aussi bien avec les mains que les pieds... donc je dirais qu'il se débrouille au corps à corps... n'es tu pas d'accord?" Imbiber ses jambes de Haki n'a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel, il tape avec sa jambe donc il utilise le Haki. Dans un autre domaine Kisaru peut transformer son zizi en lumière selon Oda donc Kisaru maîtrise le combat au zizi ? Et puis on en revient au point de départ (car ton histoire de Haki ne change rien) Zoro a fait le Oni Giri avec ses mains donc c'est un combattant au corps à corps ? "Il a aussi entrainé les soeurs Boa... dont Hancock qu'on peut qualifier de "spécialiste du corps à corps" ne crois tu pas? " Ah je ne m'en souvenais plus tu as le lien ? Et encore une fois qu'est ce que ça change ? Entrainer quelqu'un ne veut pas dire avoir obligatoirement le même style de combat que lui, d'autant plus que l'entrainement peut-être aussi bien sur le Haki de l'Armement, que sur le Haki de l'Observation, sur la concentration, sur l'endurance, la résistance, la combativité et j'en passe. "Il a également contribué à l'entrainement et au développement des techniques de Luffy post Ellipse... des techniques de ... wait for it ... corps à corps!!!" Contribué comme tu dis, Rayleigh ne possède pas la faculté de s'étirer et sa contribution s'est arrêté au Haki (comme vu dans le flashback), Luffy peut s'étirer et a créé les premiers Gears rien qu'avec de la théorie, pourquoi Rayleigh ne serait-il pas en capacité d'imaginer le Gear 4 ? Bref tu n'apportes toujours rien de concret. "Plus sérieusement ... tu devrais parler plus respectueusement aux autres ... on le sait que tu es un fan inconditionnel des sabreurs purs au premier rangs desquels Zoro et Mihakw... ca n'empeche pas d'avoir une discussion posée." C'est vrai que j'étais un peu "sec" mais concernant Uchiwa je n'ai aucune raison de parler plus respectueusement (outre le strict minimum qui est demandé pour contribuer sur le forum) à quelqu'un qui m'a qualifié de fanatique, je ne pense pas que ce soit un compliment pour le coup :) "Euh...par définition un sabreur, un épeiste ou un escrimeur est un individu qui utilise au combat un sabre, une épée ou une arme de type escrime. Si Gol D. Roger portait sur lui un sabre et qui le brandit même face à Shiki c'est qu'il était bien sabreur." Brandir un sabre dans une image fait de toi un sabreur ? Surtout que dans l'image en question (je parle de l'aminé car je ne retrouve plus le passage dans le manga), Oda est plus dans une optique de représentation, de représenter l'équipage Roger comme l'équipage pirate "type" tels qu'on les voit dans les livres avec la totale pour le capitaine (le flingue, l'épée, la cape et le chapeau). Même Luffy a - dans des couvertures ou autre - été dessiné un peu comme Roger avec l'arsenal du pirate "type". Pour info un sabreur, c'est exclusivement quelqu'un qui combat à l'épée, Mihawk et Shanks sont des "swords'man", donc des sabreurs. Jouer avec les mots ne va pas t'aider. '"Bref tout porte à croire que Roger était sabreur et pourtant, Roger n'était pas moins fort que le plus puissant sabreur de l'époque ou que Mihawk qui est actuellement le plus puissant sabreur au monde." C'est simple, si Roger était sabreur bah il était tout simplement le plus puissant sabreur au monde à cette époque, bien que dans les faits à aucun moment il n'a été fait mention de tout cela, ni d'un Roger sabreur, ni d'un "World Strongest Swordsman" autre que le "potentiel" sabreur Roger. Il n'y a rien de concret dans ton histoire de permettant de remettre en cause le titre de Mihawk tel que moi je le vois. "Mihawk au niveau de Shanks à cause de l'histoire de son titre restera jusqu'à preuve du contraire, qu'une mauvaise idée trompeuse je pense." C'est Shanks plus fort que Mihawk qui restera à démonter jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Uchiwa : "remarque je sais que tu es un grand fan des épeiste comme on te la dis et c'est déja clair, et je peux te dire que zoro est mon perso preferé avec luffy, mhiwak aussi et fujitora aussi sont l'un de mes preferé mais faut pas abusé des pouvoire de zoro quand meme" C'est pas du tout la question, je t'assure. Contributeur 176 : "Dans les histoires de titres, il n'y a que ceux du plus fort machin qui ont clairement a but d'indiquer une puissance individuel > all (dans la catégorie) mais en aucun cas les 4 empereurs > all car il est évidant qu'en théorie même Baggy peu devenir empereur puisque cela signifie seulement regner sur un térritoire et non être forcément > a tous individuellement." Exact il faut un équipage et un réseau pour être Empereur, à les écouter pour être Empereur il faut être dans le top 4 mondial, retournons donc le truc : Si Shanks venait à perdre son titre de Yonko, perdrait-il aussi son niveau de Yonko ? Non, tout simplement car être - individuellement - au niveau de Kaido, Big Mom et Barbe Noire et avoir le statut de Yonko sont deux choses différentes, on peut avoir une force de frappe supérieur à celle de l'équipage de Kaidou sans être pour autant au niveau de Kaido et faire un meilleur Yonko que Kaido, c'est avant tout la force collective chez les Yonkos qui prime, d'où le fait que Big Mom rage sur Lola car à cause d'elle, elle n'a pas acquis la force de frappe qui lui aurait permis de surpasser n'importe quel équipage Pirate au monde et ainsi, de devenir la reine des Pirates. Uchiwa : "mais mhiwak je sais qu'il est le plus puissant et pour moi il a un niveau amiral, mais vista n'est pas si loin de son niveau sinon il se fera OS comme pour les autres qui ont tenter de stopper mhiwak, mais ce n'est pas le cas avec vista, il peut resister meme a un amiral, puisuq'on voit 4 commandant de BB qui sont loin du niveau des top commandant ont pu stopper kizaru et sortir indemn, alor pour vista c'est tout a fait normal qu'il puissse stopper mhiwak" Reprenons l'exemple de Barbe Blanche, le gars qui surpassait même les Yonkos. On est d'accord pour dire qu'entre Barbe Blanche et les Amiraux il y a une différence de niveau non négligeable non ? Pourtant des trois Amiraux, Barbe Blanche n'en a expédié aucun, tout simplement car dans le top niveau, tout le monde est capable de tenir un combat avec tout le monde, la question c'est combien de temps le combat va durer. Vous parlez tous de Vista qui est parti contrer Mihawk mais vous oubliez que Vista s'est aussi jeté sur Mihawk quand ce dernier a tenté de s'en prendre à Luffy, et Akainu quand il est en capacité de se débarrasser rapidement de quelqu'un il ne se gêne pas, surtout quand à côté tu as Luffy qui s'envole au loin. "D'une certaine façon, si Vista a osé combattre Mihawk sourir aux lèvres c'est qu'il se sentait à l'aise face à ce dernier tout en étant capable de lui tenir tête." Laisse moi voir, si Zoro était carrément partant pour affronter Fujitora juste après Luffy, c'est qu'il se sentait à l'aise face à un Amiral nan ? Pareil pour Zoro face à Mihawk au début du manga, ou encore pour Doflamingo face à Aokiji... je continue ? Vista était juste heureux de croiser le fer avec le Roi, celui qui est au dessus de tout les épéistes, un peu comme un boxeur amateur a qui on permettrait d'échanger des coups avec Mohamed Ali, et puis c'est carrément dans sa personnalité de tout le temps sourire, c'est pas comme si il tirait constamment une tête d'enterrement. "Par contre quand c'est face à Akainu, on voit bien la différence chez Vista." Le Ridge => "Bon certaines circonstances externes expliquent aussi que Vista ne sourit plus un fois face à Akainu (mort d'Ace)... :)" Tu vois Furtado à quel point ton argumentaire est simpliste en plus d'être complètement WTF ? "mhiwak=shanks avant mais pas maintenant, je suis d'accord pour dire que comme le manga nous a montrer que shanks=mhiwak par le passé, alor logiquement si shanks perd un bras mhiwak devienderait plus puissant, mais la shanks est devenie yonku; et je suis quasiment certain qu'il n'est pas devenue yonku seulement par sa puissance en éscrime; on sait rien des pouvoire de shanks, ce que nous savont c'est qu'il étè le rival du plus puissant épeiste du monde, et je suis sur que shanks étè meilleur que mhiwak mais juste de peu comme akainu vs kuzan" Shanks est devenu Yonko car il a un solide équipage qui lui a permis de le devenir. Son apogée, Shanks l'a atteint à l'époque de ses combats avec Mihawk à mon avis, car pour que Barbe Blanche la légende vivante parle de combats légendaires il fallait vraiment que les combats soient à un niveau d'intensité quasi-inégalé. Après la perte de son bras Shanks a juste du passer les 10 années qui ont suivi a développer son territoire, son Haki et à adapter son escrime au style à un bras. "mais comme il est un yonku il a surement d'autre atout" Il est là le problème car c'est complètement faux. "remarque quand des épeiste avec un grand honneur comme shanks,mhiwak,zoro... quand il se battent contre un autre adversaire, par exemple meme si zoro avait un FDD contre un duel d'épeiste il n'utilisera jamais son FDD, pareil pour shanks" N'importe quoi, les purs épéistes ne bouffent tout simplement pas de FdD si c'est pour se la jouer comme ça après en combat. Mihawk > Fujitora il y a pas photo, la seule énigme pour moi (comme pour tous les Yonkos), c'est dans quel état finirait Mihawk après un combat contre un Amiral ?